


Scheduling

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some weeks are easier than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduling

Ray gave the answering machine a smack on the way to the fridge. "Ray, it's me." Ray's voice came out distorted by the aging tape. Ray made another mental note that it needed replacing. "Look, I'm not going to make it today. Father Behan needs a hand at the church. They're looking for a chaperone for the youth group fundraiser; I guess someone canceled on him last minute. Sorry -- I'll make it up to you."

Ray sighed and switched out his pop for a beer. He could still go down to Kelso's for the game, but he was working in the morning, so he might as well watch the Hawks lose from the comfort of home.

***

"-- no, I didn't even know -- Vecchio -- that he was going." Ray rolled his eyes. Answering the phone mid-sentence was neither charming nor a good sign for Ray's evening.

"Hey."

"Ray? Crap, I'm late aren't I?"

"Family emergency?" It wasn't a question, really, since he could hear Maria and Frannie arguing in the background.

"You don't know the half of it."

He sighed. "Rain check?"

***

Ray was not watching Welsh's door -- or if he was, it was he only because he wanted to know whether the FBI was horning in on one of his cases. There'd been a lot more interagency cooperation since Vecchio came back. It didn't rankle him nearly as much as his new partner thought it should.

He stood up when Vecchio opened the door, looking over his shoulder to answer some final question of Welsh's. When he turned, Ray raised his eyebrows and nodded toward the break room. Vecchio flashed a small smile and headed over.

Welsh hollered for Diamond and Lopez.

"Not one of mine, I'm guessing?" Ray asked as he walked into the break room.

Ray's answering smile was maybe a bit too bright for professional. "Possible break in the Zadok case." He handed him a mug full of overcooked coffee, letting their fingers brush before he pulled a safe distance away. His smile faded. "Unfortunately, if the warrant goes through as expected, I'll be sifting through new evidence all night."

Ray nodded and stirred more sugar into his coffee, trying to turn the coffee dregs into something drinkable. "How about Thursday?"

"Yeah, that'd-- no, wait. Poker night." Ray grinned. "Did I ever tell you about the time--"

"You had to fold on a golden hand and a full pot because of Fraser's nuclear train full of Mounties?" He attempted to smirk at him, but it came out a bit fond. "Yeah, once or twice."

"You could tag along. The guys wouldn't mind -- well, as long as you lose more than you win."

"Too bad I'm good at poker, then. Nah, you go on."

"Agent Vecchio!"

Vecchio still jumped automatically at Welsh's voice. Ray snickered and waved him on when Ray shot him a dirty look. "We'll figure it out later. Go catch a bad guy."

***

Ray eyed the heavy envelope warily. "What is that?"

"Invitation to Pat's anniversary celebration." Ray looked pleased with himself. "Can you believe it's been fifteen years since he took over from his father? That restaurant is a neighborhood _institution_."

"Oh."

Ray's face fell. "You don't want to go."

Ray felt like a jerk. "No, it's cool." It was just that he hadn't managed to get Ray to himself in over two weeks. And ok, that sounded slightly pathetic even in his own head -- no way he was admitting it aloud. He shook his head. "I'm just starting to think Stella had the right idea." Ray's eyes went wide and hurt, and wow, talk about speaking before you think. Ray stepped in close and ran his hand up Ray's arm, half-apology and half-reassurance. "No, I don't mean -- I meant, she took you out of town for awhile. Might be the only way to get you alone."

"Hey, you want me alone, you just have to ask." Ray's voice went all low and suggestive, and his eyes fell to Ray's lips. He stepped closer, and Ray's hand tightened on his arm as he thought _finally_. Their lips met, his eyes slid closed, and his arms wrapped around Ray to pull closer. Ray felt good, solid against him. He started backing them towards the couch... and Ray's mobile rang.

Ray jerked and cursed, but Ray pressed his forehead to his shoulder and just laughed, because _of course_.

"Maybe that vacation's not such a crazy idea," Ray said ruefully, as he pulled away to grab his phone from the counter.

"I'll look into it," he promised, the corner of his mouth still twitching towards a smile. He didn't have many vacation days at the moment, but maybe they could pull off a weekend away -- somewhere just far enough that Ray could tell people 'no' and have it stick.


End file.
